Purpose
The device and method of this invention for vacuum chromatography make possible the separation and MS analysis of high molecular weight and chemically reactive organic compounds without the problems found in the prior art. In particular, this invention overcomes the major problems for the analysis of this type of sample, found in direct inlet probe MS analysis high pressure liquid chromatography, traditional wide-bore column chromatography, and short column vacuum exhaust chromatography when operated in tandem with a mass spectrometer.